


Why Am I Still Here?

by Snowfire2001



Category: Avengers
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Steve Rogers, Singing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Sings, and it was just broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfire2001/pseuds/Snowfire2001
Summary: Steve is cheating on Tony and Tony finds out. Tony ends up at a bar and sings his heart out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Why Am I Still Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I made up this song and just had to get it out there for you guys. Enjoy and comment or kudos if you like!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or any of the characters. I do own the song so do not copy.

Tony came in the front door of Steve’s apartment to hear that there were moans. He walks towards Steve’s bedroom to see Steve and Bucky kissing. Tony gasps at what he was seeing and rushes towards the door. Steve tried to stop him but Tony gets out anyway. Tony runs out onto the sidewalk and walks to a bar. The bar has a microphone on a stage that lets anyone come up and sing. Tony walks up there slightly crying and sings a song that he was making up on the spot.  
“I used to love to do this  
But now my heart is broken  
So all I have to say is...  
Why the hell am I still here?!?  
With all the hate should I disappear?”  
As he is singing he grows more confident and believes the words that are coming out of his mouth.  
“People say I should move on but my love is too strong  
Why the hell am I still here?  
Why should I listen to everyone’s fears?  
It takes time to move on but I am going strong. So... Why the hell am I still here?  
I should listen to my fears!  
I am listening to my fears!  
I am getting out of here  
My heart has moved on and I am still going strong”  
So why the hell am I standing here?  
I should go confront my fears!  
As soon as he finished that last verse everyone stood up and clapped. He was surprised but he said that that went out to his ex-boyfriend that he found cheating on him with his friend. Everyone is mad at that and they all cheer Tony up by singing terrible breakup songs. At the end of the night he heads home and packs up to move to Malibu. He leaves behind his old life for a new and better one


End file.
